


You'd slip through time, But I won't let you

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Cannibalism, Despair, Disembowelment, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Guro, Horror, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violence, Vore, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave and Blurr become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd slip through time, But I won't let you

_Oh comely, I will be with you when you lose your breath,_  
_chasing the only meaningful memory you thought you had left_  
_with some pretty, bright and bubbly terrible scene_  
_that was doing her thing on your chest_  
_but oh comely,_  
_it isn't as pretty as you'd like to guess_

_Oh Comely_ by Neutral Milk Hotel

 

His obsession with _him_ had grown and grown until it was all-consuming, until it was needy, and until it was _disgusting_. All he could think of was Blurr, Blurr, _Blurr_ : his lithe frame and his blue finish and that _cute_ little face.

But the bot wasn’t his yet. And Shockwave’s unstable mind could only think of one course of action.

He entered the dark chamber. The red light of his optic was all Blurr needed to see, before he again began to shift and tug at his restraints. It was useless, though. Thanks to Shockwave’s carefully-planned drugging, his ‘lover’ was in a perpertual, sluggish haze. Escape was highly unlikely.

“Hello again, Blurr,” he drawled. There was a quiet whimper in response.

The Autobot’s hush was unusual. Saddening, even. He wasn’t sure if Blurr could even speak anymore – perhaps the screaming totally burnt out his voicebox? He was _ever_ so noisy the last few times the double agent had come down to interface.

That wasn't the reason he was here today, however. What he desired was far more _intimate_ , and this showed in his uncontrollable body language. The closer he got to his beloved, the wobblier his steps became, and the faster his spark spun, and the more gasps and giggles he took. It was a struggle to stay upright.

“I wish, so deeply, that you would talk more. I love your voice, Blurr.”

Shockwave had fallen to his knees now. And his captive couldn't do anything but cower. Both were visibly shaking; one in fear, and the other in fondness. “You know I love you, my dear? So, so much. There is no need to fear me.”

His spike slipped out. “My Conjunx Endura.”

Fluid slicked his thighs. “My whole universe.”

The blue bot was moaning. “You’re my eternity.”

His coherence was all but shot, his speech reduced to babbles wrapped in moans, shrouded in pants, and peppered with short fits of laughter

“- you’re ruining me, and I _adore_ it – sun and star and moon and sky – I think about you all the time, everywhere – never loved before –“

and Blurr could barely make anything out, but oh, Allspark, why would he want to? Make it stop. Please, make it stop. Make him shut up. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop makeitstop_

There was a sharp intake of breath. The Decepticon slowly realised he’d been touching himself. He removed his claws from his valve. He paused. And then he stuffed the sticky digits into his _partner_ ’s mouth, to muffled protest.

“I apologise for that, my love. I don’t know what came over me.” With his speech back to its usual deliberate tempo, he shifted into his Autobot disguise. Plates scraped over plates, and Blurr changed with it - a reason why he didn't enjoy his Longarm form. It made his lover kind of _funny._ Energetic and relaxed, almost. But it was necessary here.

The Prime had a mouth.

“I’m going to eat you.”

The declaration was blocked out.

“Sir, I’m so glad you’re here, please free me before he comes back, that Decepticon, I don’t know how much time we have, you don’t know what he’s been doing to me in here well maybe you do sir but let me tell you it is nothing short of torture I wished I was offline but not any more now that you’re here I can put all that behind me and behind us as soon as you _please free me_.”

It was so charming to hear him speak again. Longarm’s mouth couldn’t help but crack into a huge smile.

“I want to be with you, _forever_ , Blurr.”

He ignored the bot’s voiced confusion and stooped down. His servo transformed to a blade. And down it came. The sharp edge easily sliced through in blue. Liquid welled up in pink. He shrieked pain in red. The energon contrasted _picturesque_ with the paint job. More incisions were made. When he pulled away, there was a fresh human ‘ I’ shape on the Autobot’s tiny waist.

_He’s so fragile, you’ll have to be careful._

“He needs to be in me… I _need_ you, Blurr.”

“ _please don’t do this sir please i’m begging you_ ”

Shockwave cast open the flap doors to his dearest’s inside pinks. A private place, for no one but him. One servo reached in and gently touched an organ. It was soft, and warm to the touch. His mind went blank. His jaw dropped open. A bead of drool trailed its way past his lips. Blurr suddenly stopped his successless squirming; he was frozen with fear.

'Longarm' stooped down and buried his faceplate in the open wound. His mouth closed around a slippery tube. Denta sunk into the hot flesh. The flavour was like the sweetest, purest high-grade - just how it looked - rose and silver. The best thing Shockwave had ever tasted.

Blurr watched in horror as his tormentor drew out yard after yard of entrails. He bit chunks off. He chewed them. He _moaned_ as the meat slid down his throat. It was a magenta _mess_. The drugs helped - _or didn't they?_ \- but the mech could still feel it. Every clamp and every tear and every hole made was remote and detached. But they rang true.

It was hopeless, wasn’t it? No one was going to save him. Even _Longarm Prime_ was hurting him.

He was too foggy. He couldn't throw up, as much as he felt sick. He couldn't leak oil, as much as he felt scared. He couldn't manage a wet valve, as much as he wanted to appease. What kind of bot couldn't do those simple functions?

It wasn’t just his body being eaten. It was his mind and spirit, too.

All he had left was being devoured.

The Decepticon noticed his lover’s silence, and sat back up. Energon dripped down his chin. He broke into the warmest smile he could manage.

“Look, Blurr, my dear. You’re _inside_ me. We’re _one_.”

Did those words reach him? It was difficult to focus, with that pesky arousal nagging him for the past ten cycles. His stained claws gripped his shaft at the base. The simple act caused him to shiver and shutter his optics. This, and the energon taste still on his tongue, was _bliss_.

_Now this is just pathetic_ , said the part of his processor that still functioned.

“Let me enjoy myself,” said Shockwave.

His hand glided up and down his spike and he made no effort to hide his pleasure. They could probably hear him all the way from Deneb IV, but he didn’t care. Let them listen. Let his fixation on Blurr be known from the farthest corners of space itself. He hungrily watched his blue bot. His blue bot hollowly watched him.

Overload came quickly. He thrust into his servo and arched his back, and the next thing he knew, everything was white and rosy and clear and blurry.

When he next opened his optics, he tutted. The transfluid was splattered unceremoniously on the front and underside of his Blurr's bust. Some had even dripped into the thinned, seeping cavity. It was unbecoming.

“My love?”

Those bright, blue optics flickered. That was all the response he got.

_He’s gone. You murdered him._

“No he’s not. He’s merely in recharge.”

_It’s better this way. He can’t escape and alert the Autobots to your presence._

“No, no, no,” Shockwave shook his helm, as if to clear his processor of these wanton thoughts. “He would never do that.

And besides,” the mech patted his belly, “even if he left, he’d still be right here.”

His tongue darted over the pink syrup on his lips.

 

_but now we move to feel for ourselves inside some stranger's stomach  
place your body here,  
Let your skin begin to blend itself with mine. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow congratulations on making it through the whole horrible thing! this is simultaneously the best and worst thing i've ever written.
> 
> Transformers don't breathe I'm sure, but I like panting and etc anyway so let's just pretend they do breathe here, or something.
> 
> It was a real struggle writing this - I didn't realise just how bad and gross my kinks were until I put it down on paper. I _hope_ you enjoyed it, at least. Shout out to my friend Andy for beta-reading and also suggesting ideas for me and encouraging me to write this in the first place :y
> 
> I've tagged this as major character death but know that the ending is intended to be ambiguous and I think it works either way. Is Blurr dead, dying, or just passed out from injuries? There's no real answer.


End file.
